Roses of Hope
Roses of Hope 'FANS! ' IF YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY AND LOVES IT,PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SIGN HERE! ' - BlackswanWhiteswan --[[User:Pink Bunny 22|'Bunnies ARE illuminati]] 05:28, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Prologue "No no! Not my beautiful baby!" A she-cat wailed. "I'm sorry, Hazelfrost. Its her destiny," another cat mewed, gazing into the wide starry pool. "But, Clawstar can't take over! He'll ruin the clan," Hazelfrost mewed. "There's nothing we can do. We won't grant him nine lives, but he's a tough cat," The other cat mewed. "We can kill that worthless piece of fox dung!" Hazelfrost hissed. Another cat padded over. "Her sister," he meowed," has just as much power. We still have hope, Darkfern," he meowed. "How do you know, Oakstep?" Darkfern challenged. "There is always hope. Destiny will guide this clan," Oakstep answered. In the pool, a vision of a rose appeared. ''Destiny and hope are found in the mist'' Chapter 1 How could StarClan do this to us? Why did our father have to die? Couldn't he have stayed a bit longer? I'm scared. My sister's heart is hurting. I'm falling to the mist. My parents are gone. Nocat can really save me. I can't fix a broken heart, but I can have a bit of faith in my heart. ''- Mistpaw'' Rosepaw, Mistpaw, and Stonepaw huddled together, their pelts pressed against each other as they touched their noses to their leader's cold fur for the last time. "He wasnt just our leader-he was a wonderful father," Mistpaw murmured. Rosepaw and Mistpaw were sisters, and Berrystar had been their father. Stonepaw nodded. "He was a great mentor to me, I felt like his son," Stonepaw murmured. "I...I'll miss him so much," Rosepaw mewed, her voice cracking. She let out a quiet sob. Stonepaw nuzzled Rosepaw. Ever since they had met, they had been inseparable. They were very fond of eachother, and Mistpaw approved. "Its OK. I'll take care of you," Stonepaw whispered into Rosepaw's ear. Then, a loud yowl interrupted. "Stop the vigile. I am your leader now, I am Clawstar. Just bury the body so we can get that over with!" Clawstar yowled. Rosepaw hissed. Clawstar was disrespecting her father! She stomped away furiously, and Mistpaw and Stonepaw followed. Rosepaw began to curse. "That arrogant bossy furball- who does he think he is?! He's nothing but a piece of fox dung and a flea bag. How did he become deputy in the first place?" Mistpaw tilted her head. "I'm not sure. I think he threatened our father," she meowed. That made Rosepaw even angrier. "What right does he have to our clan?" Rosepaw hissed. Stonepaw stroked her back with his tail. "He can't be that bad...I think we'll be alright," he meowed, unsure. Mistpaw sighed. Clawstar would ruin the clan! Outside of the den, the queens were wrapping their tails around their kits protectively. The warriors were exchanging urgent whispers. Clawstar sat with his head high, a half eaten mouse at his paws. The elders looked terrified. Mistpaw began to tremble. She hadn't felt secure ever since her mother, Hazelfrost had died from Greencough. Rosepaw pressed her tortoiseshell fur to Mistpaw. "We'll be safe, as long as we're together. Me, you, and Stonepaw," Rosepaw reassured her. Mistpaw stopped shaking. Her blue-gray fur was still ruffled, though. Stonepaw was sitting in front of Rosepaw protectively. Mistpaw got a new idea. Would Clawstar change the rules of StreamClan? She hoped not. A clan was nothing without its rules. What if kits were forced into battle, and medicine cats too? That would surely be disastrous. But not quite surprising, with a leader like this. "Should we go hunting?" Stonepaw suggested. "Sure!" Mistpaw agreed eagerly. Anything to get her mind off of evil Clawstar. Mistpaw and her friends left to the hunting grounds. Rosepaw sniffed the air, then dropped to a crouch. A mouse was rustling in the grass. Rosepaw crept forward, then pounced. The mouse struggled, but Rosepaw gave it a quick nip on the neck. "Great catch!" Stonepaw purred. "You have to be a good hunter if you want to be leader," she meowed. "You'll be a great leader, and I'll be an awesome warrior!" Mistpaw cheered. Stonepaw nodded. "I'll be your deputy!" He mewed eagerly. Then, Mistpaw caught a scent. Squirrel, ''she thought. Her hunting insticts went active. Creeping forward, she was silent. The squirrel had no idea she was there. Catching the squirrel, she killed it quickly. Two pieces of prey were a good benefit to the clan. Stonepaw caught a mouse and a pigeon, and the three apprentices returned to camp. Once they got there, Clawstar padded up to them. Mistpaw shrank inside her pelt. Rosepaw was sitting up tall, facing him with hatred in her eyes. "Give me the squirrel and the pigeon," he growled. Mistpaw began to shake. Clawstar was looking her in the eye. Terrifiedly,she gave him the squirrel she had caught. Rosepaw gritted her teeth. "Aren't the elders always fed first?" She challenged him. His gaze turned surprised, but he recovered quickly. "I'm the leader of this clan. I should get fed first. Now give the rest to Rocktooth," he hissed, flicking his tail towards the new deputy. Rosepaw gave him one last glare, and gave the mice to Rocktooth. Mistpaw followed Rosepaw and Stonepaw to their den. "I'm hungry," she complained. Stonepaw made a face. "I don't think Clawstar wants us near the fresh -kill pile," he pointed out. "I guess you're right," she mewed, curling up besides Rosepaw. Stonepaw slept next to her, and his Dark gray pelt shone in the moonlight. ''The moon can no longer comfort me, Mistpaw thought. Rosepaw was shredding up the moss in her bedding. Anger lashed out of each claw. Mistpaw was suddenly aware that none of her parents were alive. She was alone, except for Stonepaw and Rosepaw. "Rosepaw?" She asked. "What?" Rosepaw meowed. "Do you think we'll have to run away?" Mistpaw blurted out. Rosepaw thought for a moment, but then her amber gaze turned serious. "No. We will have justice," Rosepaw meowed firmly. "Even if its the last thing I do." Stonepaw looked up at her admiringly, but Mistpaw felt different. '' What if that is the last thing my sister does?'' Rosepaw was the most angry, since she'd had a special relationship with their father, who had been disrespected by Clawstar. Nothing could stop her. Outside of the den, Clawstar was yelling at a kit for pouncing on his tail, and the queen looked scared for her baby. The kit was tiny and trembling, her soft white fur shivering. Clawstar was truly a brutal leader! Rosepaw caught sight of this, and Mistpaw was afraid that she would rip Clawstar's pelt off. But instead, she just hissed, curling up besides her and Stonepaw. "''I will have my revenge," ''she murmured. Mistpaw felt anxious again. Rosepaw was overly brave. Once again, she began to tremble. What an obnoxious habit. "Would you keep your fur still? I'm trying to sleep!" Stonepaw mewed, swatting her playfully with his tail. She purred, and forced herself to stop shaking. Curling up into a tight ball, Mistpaw wrapped her tail found her nose. The body heat of her denmates were comforting. Soon, sleep fell upon her. Mistpaw dreamt she was in the clearing, and a beautiful tortoiseshell was staring up furiously at a battle scarred cat. The cat launched himself at her, and she fell. The tortoiseshell faded away, but a flash of red pierced Mistpaw's vision. Who could that tortoiseshell have been? Her thoughts swirled around in her mind, then it all fell into place. Could that cat be...her sister?' Chapter 2 This is gonna break me. I've lost it. ''No Rosepaw, don't die! I can save you! I'm sorry I made you mad! Please! No, not the light....there's really nothing I can do. She's gone. She sescaped Clawstar's wrath. Now its my turn. -Mistpaw Mistpaw woke up to the sound of Clawstar's mighty yowl. "Let all cats old enough to kill their own enemies gather here beneath highledge to hear my new rules!" Mistpaw's stomach lurched with dread. She knew this would happen. Rosepaw hissed, and her fur bristled with rage. Stonepaw was the same. Clawstar's new rules couldn't be good. She trudged to the clearing. Clawstar was sitting up tall, his battle scarred muzzle high in the air. The other cats were sitting in a small huddled group, whispering solemnly. Clawstar's rise had brought everyone closer than ever, but they were all aware that nobody was safe. Rosepaw whispered to Mistpaw. "We need to team up and kill Clawstar." "We can't! Who knows what will happen if we don't succeed!" Mistpaw whispered back. "Well, we need to try," Rosepaw urged. Then, Clawstar began to speak. "Cats of StreamClan. As your new leader, I have some things to say to you. I have made a slight change of clan rules!" He began. Mistpaw twitched nervously. Slight. "From now on, kits will begin ttheir training at four moons of age," he yowled. The queens looked horrified, and Mistpaw felt a pang of sympathy for them. "Clawstar will ruin our clan! We need to do something!" Rosepaw hissed again. Mistpaw shook her head. She wasn't brave enough to to anything like that. "I don't know, Rosepaw. This could be dangerous." "Clawstar is too strong for us!" Stonepaw agreed. A look of hurt took place in Rosepaw's eyes as Clawstar continued. "All fresh kill will be brought to me, and I will decide which cats shall eat!" He declared. The warriors slumped. My clan will go hungry, Mistpaw thought. "Also, elders will fend for themselves," he added, and every cat in camp gasped. Elders couldn't hunt! Rosepaw looked furious. "See? That piece of fox dung is all wrong! All wrong!''" '''Rosepaw hissed. "All wrong!" "We have to stay quiet, or he ''will kill us," Mistpaw argued. Stonepaw nodded softly, and Rosepaw's eyes brimmed with tears. "Last but not least, we will not follow StarClan. StarClan is kit tales for the nursery, and any cat to speak of it will be killed. Medicine cats cannot go to the Moonpool," he meowed. Rosepaw's eyes went wide, and her fur bushed up. She faced Mistpaw. "Mistpaw, please help me!" She begged. "StarClan means everything to me!" Mistpaw sighed. "No. Clawstar is too dangerous. I'm sorry Rosepaw." She replied. Rosepaw glared at Mistpaw. "Clawstar is ruining the legacy of our father. I need to do something. You won't, because you're a coward. You're the worst sister ever," She mewed icily. The words stung Mistpaw like a thorn. You're the worst sister ever. Mistpaw was so stunned that she hadn't noticed that Rosepaw had jumped onto highledge. "Rosepaw, no!" She yowled. But it was too late. Rosepaw was already facing Clawstar. No, Mistpaw thought. No. "I follow StarClan, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She screeched. Clawstar curled his lip. "This is my clan, and you will follow my rules!" He yowled back. "No, I won't! You're an awful leader, and you disrespect my father!" With that, Rosepaw flung herself at Clawstar. Please, no! ''Mistpaw thought desperately. She wanted to run up to highledge and save her sister, but terror had her frozen to the spot. Stonepaw ran up to highledge, but Clawstar swatted him away. Stonepaw hit the ground, and went unconscious. Rosepaw nipped Clawstar's hind leg, and he screeched in pain. Then, he jumped at her. She dodged swiftly, raking his shoulder in the action. Clawstar hissed in fury. Then, she bit his ear, and blood oozed out. Her actions were agile. Mistpaw bit back a cry of terror. Though she was agile, Rosepaw was no match for Clawstar's strength. He hissed, and tried to bite Rosepaw's tail. She dodged, leaving his jaws to snap air. That was when Clawstar had had enough. He pinned her down, and Rosepaw looked surprised. Mistpaw was terrified for her sister, but something terrible happened. Clawstar sank his teeth into her throat. Rosepaw howled in pain, but then the sickening gurgle of blood sounded in her wounded throat. Clawstar left her there, and stalked away to his den. Mistpaw ran frantically to her sister. "No! Rosepaw! Don't die! I can save you! I'm so sorry I made you mad! Please!" Mistpaw meowed desperately. "We'll get the medicine cat, and he'll fix your throat!" Rosepaw gazed up at Mistpaw. "Mistpaw...take care of Stonepaw and StreamClan. Farewell," She breathed. "No!" Mistpaw cried. Rosepaw shuddered, and sighed her last breath. She went limp. '"No!"' Mistpaw yowled. She shook her sister rapidly, but nothing happened. 'Rosepaw is dead. It's too late, and there's nothing I can do. It's probably my fault. I hope she makes it safely to StarClan. I can only pray.' Chapter 3 The stars on my fur ''No, please don't take me! I must be with my sister! I scared her, and the cat I love was left behind! Please no! I can't stop it. Now I glitter, but I haven't given in. I will stand by my sister! ''-Rosepaw'' Rosepaw opened her eyes. Did I really manage to survive? ''She thought. Her neck wasn't bleeding or hurting anymore. She looked down at her fur. It was starry and bright. ''Oh no, she thought, panick rising in her chest. No no no! She couldn't be in StarClan! Her sister needed her! Then, Rosepaw remembered that she had gotten mad at her sister. Maybe I don't even belong in StarClan! ''She thought. Stonepaw must be heart broken. Her brutal battle with Clawstar had killed her! ''My Clan, she thought. I must see Mistpaw! ''Rosepaw began to panick. Then, an orange tabby walked over. His fur glittered. "Father..." She breathed. She pressed her muzzle against his. "Father, I need to save my clan! Help!" She begged. Her father's eyes shone. "I'm sorry, Rosepaw. You can't go back," he said. "Why?" She demanded. "StarClan is your home now. Let me show you around the camp," he meowed. Rosepaw sighed. She wanted to apologize to Mistpaw as soon as possible. "This," he mewed, flicking his tail towards a large forest of trees and grass," is the hunting grounds. We hunt here." Rosepaw stared at the lush grass and tall leafy trees. "Oh," she mewed absently. He led her to a large camp full of starry cats from all clans, sharing tongues, sleeping, and eating. "How...peaceful," she said. ''If only my precious sister was here, Rosepaw thought. A cream colored cat with sea green eyes ran towards her. "Mother...?" She mewed. "Oh, my precious little baby! I missed you!" Hazelfrost gushed, pressing her muzzle to Rosepaw's. Rosepaw returned the nuzzle. My whole family is here, except for my sister, she thought. Tears welled in her eyes. "I can't believe Clawstar did that to you," Hazelfrost hissed. Her claws dug into the ground. "Piece of mouse dung." "But it's my fault," Rosepaw admitted. "I fought him," she mewed. "Well you had the right idea. But you shouldn't have done that," her mother meowed. "I know," Rosepaw agreed sadly. And it's all my fualt the my sister is upset with me. ''Her claws raked the ground. Hazelfrost caught the look in her eyes and said," why don't you have a rabbit?" "OK," Rosepaw mumbled. She went to the fresh kill pile and picked up a rabbit. The rabbit was juicy and plump. The flavor was rich, unlike the rabbits she had eaten when she was alive. It was a lot to take in. ''I died, she thought. I'll never live again. All this because of a murderous leader, and her hopeless courage. She had missed her father, now her sister. Not to mention her true love. The rabbit turned to sawdust in her mouth. The sweet taste could not mask the pain of losing her friends. All the other StarClan cats looked gleeful and happy. Rosepaw felt a pang of jealousy. They obviously didn't have living siblings who were mad at them. Starry cats from all over twined tails, lapped fresh water from the pool, or dozed off. This was not the average clan. Without her sister, it was worse. A starry gray cat padded up to her. "What do you want?" Snapped Rosepaw. The cat looked at her with a twinkle in her deep green eyes. "You miss your sister, don't you," the cat mewed. Rosepaw gasped. "H-how do you know?" She stuttered. "StarClan sees everything," the cat mewed, gazing into the sky wisely. So that's what it will be like to live here, Rosepaw thought. The gray cat shook her head, and blinked. "What's your name?" Rosepaw asked, tipping her head to the side. "My name," the gray cat replied, "Is Darkfern. I've been watching you, Rosepaw. You have flames in your soul, and you want them to blaze. But even though that, Destiny and Hope are found in the mist," Darkfern said seriously. "What's that supposed to mean?" Rosepaw spat. If she was in StarClan, shouldn't she be able to know everything? Darkfern sighed. "I may as well tell you," she mewed. "Come with me." Rosepaw followed Darkfern to a deep blue pool, where her reflection shimmered in the light. "Rosepaw, do you know what this is?" She asked. Rosepaw shook her head. Her reflection did the same. "This," Darkfern said, "Is the Star pool." Rosepaw looked up. "Whats that?" She asked. "Its the pool we StarClan cats use to get in touch with our clans. The living cats," Darkfern answered. Rosepaw's jaw dropped. So Mistpaw wasn't ''lost forever? "You must use this to get in touch with your sister," Darkfern told her. "OK. When can I use it?" Rosepaw asked. "If you want, Right now," Darkfern replied. "But how?" Rosepaw asked. "You just jump in," Darkfern instructed. Rosepaw backed away a bit. "Do I ''look like a RiverClan cat?" She meowed sarcastically. "I don't want to." "Are you afraid?" Darkfern asked. "N-no. W-why would I be afraid of a pool?" Rosepaw stammered. "Look. You must teach Mistpaw about your skill and courage. She is your only hope. And you must trust me when I say that. Got that?" Darkfern meowed. Rosepaw took a deep breath. "OK," she agreed. "I'll tell her that she must save our clan, and that she is our only hope. And...that...that I'm sorry." She stared at her paws. Darkfern nodded. "Good," she said. "But before you go, I used to be a medicine cat. Wait here," she added, taking off into a den. Darkfern rushed back, her mouth full of herbs. "You might wanna take these with you. StreamClan depends on it," she said through a mouthful of herbs. Rosepaw wrinkled her nose, then took the herbs in her mouth. "Got it," she mumbled. "Now jump in," Darkfern said. Rosepaw closed her eyes for a brief moment. This is for your clan. And your sister, she thought. But she hesitated. Darkfern blinked at her encouragingly. Without another moment of doubt, Rosepaw jumped into the wide starry pool. A rush of mist swirled around her as water climbed her fur. Darkfern's lithe figure was hard to see, now. All Rosepaw could hear was the gurgle of water. Suddenly, she felt herself going upside down. The water was taking her, and stars flashed around. A gush of blue filled her eyes. With a pang of panic, she struggled. Am I drowning?! Rosepaw's breath was being held, and she felt fire in her lungs. Then, her body went limp. Everything went black. Chapter 4 I can't believe this. No! Why did Rosepaw have to die? This is all my fault! I hate myself! But maybe, if I bring out some courage, I can save my Clan. ''-Mistpaw'' Mistpaw layed down in her nest, and Stonepaw sat next to her. He had been shocked and sad for Rosepaw. They could've had a whole life together. But that couldn't happen anymore. They were in seperate worlds. "I hate Clawstar," Mistpaw muttered, depressed. "I know," Stonepaw's voice cracked with sadness. "I miss Rosepaw so much." Mistpaw nodded. She looked down. "I...I need to get some fresh-air," Mistpaw sighed. She left the den. "I'll come with you." Stonepaw got to his paws. Together, they snuck out of camp. Clawstar was yelling at a queen for letting her kit get into his den. She screeched in pain as he slashed his claw across her face. She tried to flee to the medicine den, but he grabbed her tail in his jaws. "What kind of a leader are you?" She yowled. "Shut up, Cloversong!" He spat. Threateningly, he unsheathed his claws and held them above her kit. "Do anything to me!" Cloversong cried. "Just leave Dashkit alone!" "Fine then!" Clawstar meowed. He leapt on top of her, and sank his teeth into her shoulder. Cloversong let out a defeated cry as he muttered a few threatening words to her, and stalked away. Ashpaw, another apprentice was walking back to camp. Bravely, he walked up to Clawstar. "I saw some MarshClan cats cross our border and catch a frog," he reported. "What did you do?" Clawstar asked. "Um...nothing?" He mewed anxiously, shuffling his paws. "You don't do nothing! Don't just stand there like a fool! You attack!" Clawstar hissed. "But there were too many of them!" Ashpaw argued. "Well still! You attack, like this!" He leapt onto the unprepared apprentice, and knocked him off of his paws. "You worthless moron!" Clawstar scolded through Ashpaw's blood. "Please! Please stop!" Ashpaw begged, flailing his limbs uselessly. Clawstar's teeth left jagged marks in the gray apprentice's skin as he leapt off. "Idiot," Clawstar muttered, stalking out of his den. Mistpaw shot Stonepaw a terrified glance, and they ducked in the bushes. The sun was already starting to cast its light towards the forest as warm ferns licked the ground. But no warriors dared to share tongues or take naps, so they only retreated to their dens, or kept hunting. It seemed like camp was the most dangerous place to be. As Mistpaw walked quietly through the baked earth, she could feel a strange presence besides her. It felt like courage pouring into her soul, as flames built her heart. What was this odd feeling? "Stonepaw, I feel weird," Mistpaw croaked. She could feel her own feet shaking as anxiety flowed through her bones. But at the same time, faith was beginning to bloom in her eyes. The feeling was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. "Weird? How?" Stonepaw turned to face her with an uneasy expression. "I don't know...I feel like I have all the energy in the forest, but I don't know why." Rosepaw was beggining to notice the Stonepaw cared for her a bit more. It was strange, the way his eyes lit up when he faced her, even when he was uneasy. "Well have you missed me?" A soft but energetic voice interrupted her thoughts. Whirling around, Mistpaw saw...Rosepaw?! "Rosepaw!" Mistpaw gasped. "You've...changed!" Rosepaw's usual tortoiseshell fur was speckled with twinkling stars, and her eyes gleamed a twinkling blue. Her body seemed very pale, though. "Rosepaw!" Stonepaw ran forward, nuzzling Rosepaw on the cheek immediately. A bit surprised, Rosepaw nuzzled back. Stonepaw was too choked for words, and tears illuminated his eyes. "There is a reason why I am here," Rosepaw mewed. Mistpaw smiled at her sister. "We missed you too," she murmured, rubbing her gray pelt against her sister's. "That too, but also something else." Mistpaw stepped back, and saw a troubled look in Rosepaw's eyes. "I can no longer help our clan. You are our only hope," Rosepaw told her. Mistpaw's eyes widened. "But I'm such a coward!" "You're not on the inside." "But I can't! I'm too scared." "You have the courage inside," Rosepaw meowed. Mistpaw sighed, and nodded. "OK," she sighed. But confidence grew in her heart at that moment. "I'll do it." "Great! Now I'll teach you some fighting moves," Rosepaw mewed. "You need to act bloodthirsty, or else Clawstar won't trust you. Try this." Rosepaw jumped up, and stretched her paw out, clawing the air. "Use this in fighting practice. Clawstar will like it if you can fight well." Mistpaw nodded, taking in the moves. With a leap, she stretched out her claw. Unfortunately, she landed on the ground with a 'THUD.' Rosepaw suppressed a giggle. "Like this, silly," she teased. Stretching up, she swiped her claw in the air. Mistpaw nodded, watching carefully. Rosepaw's slender figure moved gracefully. Trying harder, Mistpaw jumped up, claws outstretched. Before she knew it, she had swiped with a gracefully landing. Rosepaw nodded. "Good job, my precious sister. Come back tomorrow, and I'll teach you more." Mistpaw nodded. Her endurance felt stronger, and her muscles already felt stronger. Rosepaw would always be by her side, no matter what. Her sister's figure began to fade. "Come on," Stonepaw smiled. "Let's get back to camp." They brushed pelts as they headed back to camp. Mistpaw knew that she was no longer the cowardly cat she had once been. This was a whole new flower blooming in her heart, like a rose. Beautiful and strong with gorgeous crimson petals, but sharp thorns to protect her. This rose was Rosepaw. I am a new cat, Mistpaw thought. She would rise up to beat Clawstar, and save her Clan. With my sister by my side. ''-Mistpaw'' ~END~ Category:Drama Category:Battle Category:Coco's Stories